Tōshi Yūhi
Tōshi Yūhi (透視の夕日 Youhi Tooshi, Lit Translation, "Clairvoyance's Sunset,") is the Lieutenant of the 4th Division Captain, Taiyo Ikidori. She is a minor protagonist in the Children of Izanami series. Appearance: Tōshi is a fine-toned, fair complexioned, blue eyes and violet hair on a tall height body with well accentuated curves and muscles. Her hair is done in a smooth, accentuated crown-like design with a high-top ponytail that stretches smoothly down past her waist to her thighs. Tōshi's attire aside from standard Shihakushō uniform, Tōshi wears a white jeweled fastening with long white tassels hanging down to the small of her back. She also wears a violet sash around her waist, tied into a pronounced knot, with the Zanpakuto strapped to her left hip suggesting her being right-handed. Asides her wearing black sandals with white tabi socks. Personality: Tōshi is a impeccable, dependable, and thoughtful person, always going out of her way to help her Captain in any way she can possible, thinking the world of her. She also is naturally empathetic and kind towards others, especially her patients, finding that nothing is more important than treating the injured and the sick besides protecting others with her power. Her feelings towards her fellow Lieutenants is that of joy and friendship, finding it to be warming to have so many comrades with the same rank and status, each one of them is so unqiue and interesting in their own way, she'd give her life for each and every one of them given the chance or save their lives also. Her feelings towards the Captains is that of awe and respect, always making sure to call them by their proper, formal names, even going as far as stating their Clan name first if she doesn't know them well or if their from Noble birth. Her vigor in tense situations or combat is that of a clear head and a commanding tone, making sure everyone is safe, secure, or stable before moving out to the frontlines. If facing an enemy with her Captain, she usually insists on combatting the enemy first, naturally inclining that the most talented healer of the Gotei 13 be most unharmed and least spent in battles. Synopsis: Los Niños de Izanami: Contención History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Strong Spiritual Energy: As a Lieutenant, Tōshi boasts large amounts of Spiritual Energy, able to preform strong energy-taxing techniques and Kidō spells as a result. Her Spiritual Pressure feels as if a strong wind is pushing, constricting, and weighing you down, and to others it feels like a strong gust of wind has filled the air, almost electrictfying the atmosphere. Zanjutsu Specialist: Though not in the same league as Captains, she is known as a competant and skilled swordsman, able to use her swift and agile form of combat over those who possess inhuman, brute strength, capable of outmaneuvering higher classed opponents due to her swift strikes and counterattacks. Kidō Master: Being one of the most renowned in the artform of Kidō within the Lieutenant ranks, Tōshi is on par with geniuses that of Suiren Aizen and , her skill is seen in both Hadō and Bakudō. Her adept ability in initiating these spells has been noticed by her Captain, often teaching her Kidō beyond the realms that most Lieutenants or even Captains should know, seeing the potential prodigious mastery she would have in using Kidō. Her use of Healing Kidō is also high, able to heal wounds rapidly, restore Spiritual Energy reserves, and cure diseases with high expertise and precision only 2nd to her Captain. Hohō Specialist: While not the fastest of the Lieutenants or even up to par of a Captain, Tōshi is quite capable with using her Flash Step technique, able to keep up with fast and swift opponents for a long period of time, but lacks the ability to move within great distances with a few number of Steps. Hakuda Practitioner: While she's not above using an occasional grappel, vault, or free-hand strike, her lack of significant physical strength and speciality in the art of hand-to-hand combat, her use of it is sparingly. High Endurance: Being the foremost user in Healing Kidōsecond to her Captain, she is able to heal her own wounds and take punishment at a farther, longer rate than what most of her compatriots can possibly take. Intuitive Nature: Though not the most intelligent of her Lieutenant comrades, she has a understanding of things to a way when things seem out of place, or something that isn't right, almost like a hunch sense. Equipment: In progress... Zanpakuto: Sealed Form: The Zanpakuto takes a set of elaborate golden trimmings on the oval guard, the red sheathe's edge, and the oval pommel. Blue strings run up the golden sheathe of the Zanpakuto, and is fastened on her left hip. Its blade is that of a normal Katana length of 4 1/2 feet long. Behind the scenes/Trivia: In progress... Quote(s): In progress... Category:Female Category:Lieutenant Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:4th Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists